Fragile Love
by Stelenaloveralltheway
Summary: A single mother, Elena Gilbert, meets Single business man, Stefan Salvatore who is looking for a family to pose as his for investment reasons. Elena agrees to it thinking they will divorce after 6 months and everything will be over. But what they don't realise is, Love will pass through them and a little certain someone will bring them together.. (Stelena AU)
1. Pilot

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story. It's is a Christmas festive but I will still be continuing it. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I sat at my office waiting for him to come. My Boss. He says he has some things to discuss with me, I wonder but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He still hadn't arrived and I got a call from someone. It was the girl I slept with last night. Amanda. I answered and sighed softly enough so that she didn't hear

"Hey Amanda, baby what's up?"

"Stefan how long are you gonna be? You should know I'm waiting for you."

"I've got some stuff to do. I'll be home late, you should go home."

"Alright. But don't disappoint me tomorrow night okay?"

I sighed of irritation and then answered a few seconds later. "Sure".

With that she hung and up and as did I.

There was then a knock at the door. Finally, took him long enough. It was my boss, Alaric Saltzman. He seemed okay, okay as in I could tell by his facial expression, he had these particular facial expressions and you could tell by the mood he was in and wether he'd called you to fire you. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wonder what this is all about. Here we go..

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was walking her to school. My 5 year old daughter, Emily. I watched her brunette curly locks sway side to side as she walked. Her footsteps tapping on the browny green delicate leaves crush under her feet. Her innocent smile as we reached her class. Emily loved school, she'd never stop drawing. Most of the paintings on display in her class are hers.

I walked her into her class and smiles and her teacher. Mrs Rose. Her name was as lovely as she was. She was a naturally beautiful woman, I envy it. But she is broken. Her past, her life. All broken. She lost her family in a house fire. Now all she has is her 2 year old child who was saved by the firemen. They didn't get up in time to save the rest of the family. They died of monoxide poison smd severe burns. She deserved so much more. She was an amazing woman. She always had her part in charity, and if not more. She always helped, even if help wasn't needed. She always wanted to do things for people, even if they had enough.

Emily then waved at me and giggled and ran away to her friends. She was a beautiful innocent little girl. She will always be my little baby. I don't know what I would do without her. I waved back and smiles at how cute she was. I then started to walk away, back home.

As I was walking I started to think to myself.. 'Mrs Rose isn't the only the broken one..'. I'm broken. I have a past, I was toyed with. My feelings were toyed with. But I know for sure, I will never let that happen again. I won't fall in love again, and even then, who would love me. What kind of man would I fall in love with? I don't think I want to find out..

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"So, I'm going to get a promotion, but the owner wants to meet my family?" I asked now feeling confused and unsure on what to do.

"Yeah.. Your the best worker here Stefan, but I know what your like, you don't stick to one girl and your not exactly planning on a family. So if you want to take up this offer then your going to have to do something about this." Alaric said also knowing how I probbably feel right now.

He was right. He knew of the kind of person I was. I repeatedly slept with girls and I probably don't even remember half of their names. The thing was is that I never met the right girl. I never wanted a serious relationship, or maybe I do? I'm not sure about what I want right now. But I'm going to have to do something about this. I want this promotion. I worked so hard for this and I can't let it be thrown away because of a petty little reason.

"Thanks Rick" I smiles softly at him as he got up to walk out.

"I don't want you to lose this. You've worked to hard to let it get taken away, just make sure you know what to to" I nodded and so did he and after that he walked out slowly closing the door. I sat down in my chair and tilted my head back and closed my eyes thinking.

There actually was a time where I met the right girl. Katherine, she was beautiful. Her hair fell loose on her back and she had the perfect soft skin. She looked amazing in anything she wore. Gosh did I love her. But there was a problem. She never loved me. She loved my brother. She had always loved him. He loved her, and how could I be the one to break them apart? No I couldn't do that to him. He may hate me and we may fight, but he is my brother and I love him still. So I let her have him and he has her. And I moved on with my life. I laughed bitterly. So if, sleeping with girls over and over and going out almost every night is moving on, then yeah. That's exactly what I did. I sat back thinking. How the hell am I going to pull this off?

* * *

**_A/N: So this is the first part! I hope you like it! I would love to hear your reviews otherwise I won't be carrying It on. I need to know if it's good or not! So thanks guys. I'll update if I have reviews x_**


	2. Dollhouse

**Elena's POV:**

I was getting late for work. I was putting on my beige short length heeled shoes on. Bonnie and Emily got them for me on my birthday. So I wore them, and I'm going to wear them until I wear them out! I then quickly stood up and grabbed the keys off the shelf and made my way to the car. I uncooked the doors and sat in and drove to work. Gosh I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

10-15 minutes later I arrive and bang the door close and quickly walk in. The secretary is sat at the office in her seat. She's really nice, she's amazing actually. She talks a lot and she makes me laugh. She always knows how to make someone feel better and she always brightens up the mood. Maybe one day someone will love her and see how much love she has to offer. Because they would be a very lucky person to have Lexi.

I quickly rush in and stand at her desk. She looks at me and I know she wants to laugh.

"Why so late Gilbert?" She said in a very cheeky way.

"I got caught up with stuff and I just managed to get on time for Emily"

I said hoping she would see the begging in my voice.

"Don't worry, calm down, do you really think I'll get you done for it? No okay. Just get to your office and be quick okay?" She smiled and pointed her finger at me.

I nodded "sure thing, thanks Lexi" I then smiles and sighed of relief and then started making my way to my office.

I rushed a little too and manged to bump into someone on the way. I fell and he caught me in his arms, strong arms actually. I smirked slightly to myself and stayed steady in his embrace. I looked up to see who it was. Oh Shit.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I caught her. She fell right into my arms, why don't people just watch where they're going! I caught her and she looked up to me. She an employee. And she's late, well isn't this going to be interesting. She then stood up properly and moved back slightly and out of my hands.

"You late" I said sternly and going off topic about what just happened

" I got caught up in something, I'm sorry it won't happen again" she said softly. I then walked past her.

"It better not." I said cockily as I walked to my secretary. I didn't even know this girl's name. I don't think I've ever seen her before, and yet she works in my office. Wow. I really need to get out a lot more. I walked to Lexi and she looked at me.

"She's late Lex, why didn't you tell me?" I said slightly surprised.

"For starters, she has a name and Stefan she has reasons, just let it go okay?" Lexi said ever so nicely.

Lexi was my best friend. Well other best friend. she always helped me through a lot and was and is always there for me. She's like a sister to me, I've never thought about her in any other way, and I don't think I want to. Typical Lexi though, always looking out for others and trying to things for them. She's selfless, I love that about her. There's also Caroline for instance, she's my other best friend too. She's bubbly and a lot of fun. They both are. But Caroline can be snobby sometimes, I have to persuade her to do things. But she's a good person. She was and is always there for me, just like Lexi. And I'm always there for them too. I don't know what I'd do without them.

I nod and just agree. "Just this once" I smile at her and walk back to my office when I get a call from Caroline.

"Hey Care,-" before I could finish she blabbered on.

"Stefan! It's nearly Christmas and I don't have anything to wear on that party next week! You said you and Lexi would come with me! Well you seem to have bailed! When I come to your office I am going to kill you, so have some kind of shield!" With that she angrily hung up and I could hear how pissed she was.

I just laughed, that was Caroline for definite. She didn't need any man, her and her clothes and her beauty could love happily ever after.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"That asshole!" I shouted over a call with Bonnie in my office.

"I said I it wouldn't happen again! People like him just can't be kept happy! That undespicable human being!" I said angrily.

"Firstly calm down Elena, he's a douche, forget him, don't let him spoil your day. Look if you want I'll pick Emily up for you?" She said.

I smiled, Bonnie was always so helpful and amazing. But it would be selfish of me to say Yes.

"Bon, it's fine. Thankyou honey but I just, I'm pissed basically" she laughed and so did I.

"Do you wanna come round mine after picking up Emily?" She asked.

"Actually, I can't exactly say no to that can I?" I said jokingly.

"Ha. I won't take no for an answer" she said laughing on the other side of the call.

"Sure id like that Bonnie, thankyou, have I told you how much I love you?" I said smiling.

"I love you too elena. I'll see you later then. Bye" we both smiled and hung up. I then sat back in my seat behind my desk in my office and sighed. I looked up to see the time. It is now 1:32pm and I'm out by 3:00pm. Not long, but it feels like forever.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

I make my way to Stefan's office and boy am I going trash that place down, I walk in and see Lexi.

"Lexi! What the hell are you doing sat there? Would you just get you butt up and come with me!" I walked in and stood by her desk as she laughed. Just then Stefan also arrived too. Damn was he going to be sorry.

"Hey you too! This party is next week and I have nothing to wear!" I sounded as if I was going to burst, I wish I could have! They both grinned, gosh if wanted to slap them so hard.

"Caroline calm down, we will go with you to get something okay? Just not right now, we are busy, I promise we will though okay?" Stefan held my hand and gave me them puppy eyes, how could I say no. So i nodded but I was still irritated. Just then a girl walked out of her office and looked at me.

"What's all the shouting going on?" She looked at me "Fashion Crisis Lady?" She said and I smirked. Stefan walked over to her.

"I think you should sit back in your office, sorry for the disturbance just continue with your work" Stefan said to her calmy. Her and Lexi smiled at each other. Who is this girl? I don't remember meeting her before.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

Gosh there was so much shouting and I was getting so annoyed! How on earth am I supposed to concentrate with some girl yapping on and on. It really started to get on my nerves so I went out to see. It was a blonde, she was with my manager and the secretary.

"What's with all the shouting?" I looked at her, she had been screaming about some clothes or the other. "Fashion Crisis Lady?" I said almost wanting to laugh at my own joke. Lexi smirked at me and Stefan told me to go back to my office and that he was sorry for the disturbance. What a douche! Pfft.. He says sorry now. I glared at him and walked back to my office. I sat back in my seat and stared at a picture of Emily, Me, and her Father. I must have been looking ts it for god knows how long. A tear fell from my face as I continued to type on my laptop searching through some files and documents. Oh how badly I just want to go pick up Emily and just go home. I'm so tired it is unbelievable.

* * *

It's now 3:00pm. Thank gosh! What a long day! Ugh, horrible too. I got up from my seat and packed up from my office. I walked out and locked my office door. I walked over to the secretary, Lexi, and signed out. She looked at me smiling about earlier events.

"So, Fashion Crisis Lady huh?" She said grinning.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just tired, it's been a long day" I said and she understood.

"Anyways have a good evening and a safe journey." Lexi said and we exchanged smiles and goodbyes and I walked out.

* * *

I was sat in the car and I stared at the time. I was a few minutes early but nevermind. Emily hates it when I get late so I guess being early is good. I got out of the car and made my way towards her class. I stood outside her classroom waiting for her, at that point the bell went and Mrs Rose, opened the door to let the children out. Emily came running and hugged me around my waist, I didn't think she was so short. I smile and her and held her hand and walked back towards the car.

"How was school? You haven't been up to anything have you?"

I looked At her cautiously but me and her both new I was joking. She grinned and shook her head.

"I had a good day. Marie let me have her sweets, but we shared though. I even did a drawing!" She smiled and looked at me and handed me a drawing. I smiled and her at the stopped to look at it. She drew me, her and... Another person. Labeled: Dad.

Emily Doesn't want to realise that her father won't come back. She wished for this Christmas for him to come back. He left her and me yet she loved him so much despite his actions. She wants to beleive he's gone away and that he'll be back, she's so innocent and amazing for her age, she deserves so much more better

I smiled sadly at her and she gave me a huge smile as I handed her drawing back to her. I went to her side, sat her in the car seat and buckled the belt, I then moved over to my side and sat in my seat and started up the far and got going home.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

I was sat at home still angry with Stefan and Lexi, but I guess I'm just like that. I then stood up and decided to call Stefan.

"Caroline, Hey, that's a surprise your talking to me" he said cheekily over the phone.

"I'm Caroline and I'm your best friend, of course I'm going too talk to you" I said cockily back over the phone. He laughed.

"What's up?" He said.

"Who was that girl today? You know the one who have me that nickname" i said emphasising on 'nickname'.

"Oh her, she's just an employee, I actually dont even know her name but she seems to be quite friendly with Lexi. But that's all I know. Why?" He said curiously.

I had to make up some kind of excuse to make it sound like me.

"I liked her top" I said wanting to laugh. Typical me and I know it. He laughed. "You really are crazy Caroline" I smiled

"I take that as a compliment salvatore" he laughed and so did I.

"I'll see you later Care, I'm kinda getting in the car now. I'll call you when I get home" I agreed and we said bye and hung up. Who is this girl? And okay.. Maybe I did like her top a little.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

After getting off call with Caroline, crazy fashion crisis Caroline, I got in my car and started driving home. It felt like it had been such a long day and I was so damn tired. I just wanted to get home and lay on the sofa and not think about anything else.

I drove home and parked the car in the driveway and closed the door and got out. I walked in and left the keys on the desk and threw myself on her sofa. Gosh how tired I was, I couldn't understand what I did to be so tired, but I just was. I closed my eyes and rested my head back and rest there for a few minutes.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I sat in the car with Emily. Gosh the traffic! I just wanted to get home. I had a long, bad day. I was sat looking forward as the cars slowly started to move and then they stopped again, I was never going to get through at this rate. I sat waiting for the rest of the cars to move when Emily said something. She looked out of the window and pointed at one house in particular.

"Mom! That house looks just like my dollhouse! I need to go see it!"she said excitedly and got up and out of the car before I got the change to say anything, what is this girl up to now!

"Emily! Emily! Where are you going?!" I shouted and also ended up getting out of the car chasing after her. She ran into the house and opened the door. She stood in the hallway looking around.

"Emily what the hell? This is someone's house. It's not your dollhouse!" I said shouting at her. Just then someone arrived from the living room, I wouldn't blame them, some stranger ran into their house saying it looked like her dollhouse, who was it though? I quickly grabbed Emily's hand and looked up. Not again...

"You!"

"You!"

* * *

**_A/N: Hmmm I wonder who? ?. Please leave your reviews! Or KIK me at stelenatvd1. Yes this story is based on a movie, but I'm making my own adjustments to it and I will be changing a lot of it. I'm not copying the movie Exactly. Please no hate saying I am copying or anything otherwise I will delete the story :( _**


	3. Her Mystery Identity

**Here's the update guys, I hope you are enjoying this story and your reviews really make my for such a late update! My stupid fanfiction wasn't allowing me to sign in so I'm very sorry for the wait! Thankyou for all your lovely reviews they make me smile :)**

**-Zara**

* * *

Stefan's POV:

She was still wearing her work blazer, plain black as her curled hair fell over it. How do I remember that? What am I even thinking? No. She just ran into my house. What is happening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked not realising how harsh my voice sounded but before she could reply the little girl spoke up.

"Your house looks like my dollhouse! The outside, and the inside, it's the same! I wanted to see it. I'm sorry." She said. I guess I couldn't stay mad at her, she was a kid at the end of the day, and a very young child if she seems to think my house looks like her dollhouse. I laughed a little as she said and then replied.

"Oh, right. I guess it's fine but, be careful and try not to run into a strangers house next time. What's your name?" I smiled at her.

"Emily" she said sweetly.

"Well Emily, stay safe" I ruffled her hair a little and she smiled running back outside and into the car. Her mother, the annoying one from the office surpringly, followed behind her. I needed to talk to her.

"Wait"

* * *

Elena's POV:

I froze. Agh, why couldn't he just let me leave. I am going to have word with Emily after this, say a big thankyou for leaving me here with this rude asshole. He stopped me and I froze, my back facing him. I sighed and turned to face him.

"What" I said. It made me want to laugh actually, I ran in to his house and yet I'm the one asking 'what'. He smirked and put his hands in his pockets and walked forward.

"Well firstly, you ran into my house.

Secondly, you were late at work.

Thirdly I don't even know your name,

And fourth, you annoyed me at work" He said all in once. I annoyed him at work? Says he who let the screaming 'Fashion Crisis' blonde in the office. Can I just slap him? I scoffed.

"Annoyed you at work? And for being late I appoligized many times. Did the apology still not sink in yet? Or should I repeat it again? You, are a rude careless selfish asshole!" I said slightly angrily. Wow. I didn't expect that from myself, I've always been so calm and understanding in situations like this but he is just unbelievable.

He looked down and smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm not told that very often." He thinks he is so smart!

"Oh don't flatter yourself, and my name? I don't like telling 'assholes' Personal information, even such as my name." I said as I folded my arms.

"Wow I've known you for like a day and you already have a nickname for me? Asshole? Sounds good." That is it. I'm going to leave I can't stand anymore of this.

"And don't worry, I'll find out your name. Lexi tells me everything" he winked and spoke just as I turned to walk out. I sighed angrily and walked out banging the door close and walked fast to my car. I sat in the car and took one more look at his house. I then turned to Emily.

"You are in a lot of trouble young lady"

* * *

Stefan's POV:

She is going to be a challenge, the smart remark the way she thinks she can beat me?

"Don't worry, Lexi tells me everything" I winked at her as she walked out angrily. Damn she was annoyed by me, and she's the annoying one!

I swear, she's nothing like any other girls. She put up an argument with me, yet everything other girl would drop their panties at the sight of me. She then banged the door close and walked back to her car. She is annoying and irritant. This girl is going to be so hard to work with. I sat down and put my feet upon the table. I got my phone out and called Lexi. I put my phone to my ear, Lexi never failed to answer a call unless it was Caroline who would repeatedly call her.

"Hello?" I heard her.

"Lexi Hey, I uh.. Need to talk to you."

* * *

Elena's POV:

"He thinks he is so clever and sarcastic! It makes me flinch!" I said complaining to Bonnie, I'm surprised she was even able to hear this crap. I don't know how she copes with me, but she just does.

"And this is the same guy that you were complaining about this morning?" I nodded.

"What a coincidence. Wow, Emily literally just ran into his house?" I nodded once again.

"Yeah sure it's a coincidence that the house was his,but I'm definate it's not a coincidence that he's a douche." Bonnie then laughed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I said.. Well a lot to his face, I could loose my job." I said anxiously, but still not regretting everything I said to him. I then turned to face Emily.

"Next time, and you should know this, it is not polite or well.. Normal to run into a strangers house even if it looks like your dollhouse so do not ever do it again" she spoke with a stern voice.

Bonnie just smirked at me and I gave her the 'what?' look. Bonnie is the ideal friend. She's funny, she's crazy, she's caring, she's sympathetic and she listens to me, and sometimes I think that's just what I need.

* * *

Lexis POV

"So basically this girl just ran into your house?" I said laughing across the phone "that's adorable." Stefan laughed with me and paused for a second "but you won't Beleive who the mother is." I could hear him sighing and I was mentally thinking that right now he is shaking his head. "Who is it? Stefan! Did you get one of your ex's pregnant?" I gasped but I'm sure he could tell I was joking. "Of course not!" He laughed a little and continued to talk.

"It's the annoying one from work" he sighed as he emphasised on 'annoying'. "Wait... Elena? Oh god you mean Emily ran into your house?" I said almost laughing louder. I couldn't help it and sure as hell couldn't Beleive what I was hearing.

"Yeah, that was the kids name, and how do you know all this and i haven't even heard of this employee till now?" He asked in disbelief. "Why does it mean so much to you stefan? What do you like her?" I asked in a sing Songy voice. "What? Lexi! No, I've known her for a day or two and already gosh she's getting on my nerves." I smiled at his last comment. "Well there is such thing as a 'Love Hate Realationship'" I could mentally tell he was now shaking his head and scoffing "really Lexi?" He said in a hard time.

"Don't worry you'll see soon! I'll make sure of it" I smirked and waited for his reply

"Yeah you do that Lex, I've got some work to do I'll call you later" Im smiled and got up and walked over towards the sofa and sat myself down "alright Stefan, Bye" he hung up and so did I. I was going to make him realise Elena isn't the whole annoying person he thinks she is and I'm going to take advantage of it and the Christmas party next week.

* * *

**Enjoy the update? I love hearing your reviews! Until next time! **


End file.
